


All眼/Fingertips

by wobuaiheniunai



Category: wobuaiheniunai
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wobuaiheniunai/pseuds/wobuaiheniunai





	All眼/Fingertips

01

金秦禹失眠了，又一次。

在吃完晚餐之后他才发现抽屉里的安眠药不见了。连装西替利嗪的小瓶子上也有被打开过的痕迹，灰白色的药片零星地散落在地。

金秦禹有些累，他重新拧紧瓶盖，把注意力放在回想晚餐期间有谁来过自己的房间这一事情上。但是直到他把脏兮兮的药片全都扫进厨房的垃圾桶里，也没有解出答案。

他只能踩着冰凉的地板卧回床上，企图用周身的暖气作药促使自己入眠。但是漫地的孤独感还是涨起来了，一下就淹没了他的口鼻。

两只猫都不在房间里，金秦禹不用想就知道它们去了哪儿。宿舍的隔音一向不好，他只需要闭上眼睛就可以听见对面房间传来隐隐的猫叫声。

去喝点水吧。金秦禹想不出其他能逃离滋长寂寥的温床的理由了。

双脚再次落地，这一次冷意终于窜进他的骨髓击打他的神经，可他仍固执地踢开拖鞋，在走进厨房的时候结结实实地打了几个寒颤。

“秦禹哥。”

金秦禹正准备往玻璃杯里倒水，宋旻浩猛地从背后拥上来，水壶里的水就全洒在了外面。金秦禹低头叹了一口气，转过身，责备还没说出口，得寸进尺的人就将他抱起来放在身后的流理台上，蛮不讲理地将身子欺进他双腿之间，在黑夜里仍然明亮的眼睛好像要将他看穿。

被心中若有若无的怒气折腾得筋疲力尽，金秦禹只好歪着头无力地控诉:“水都洒了…喂…”

宋旻浩没等他说完就吻上他，甚至还不忘用手压着金秦禹的腰不让他逃。猝不及防的亲吻让金秦禹吓了一跳，他下意识绷紧双手支撑着身子向后退，指尖却染上了一层层湿意。流理台的大理石面因为水的侵犯变得柔弱，让金秦禹扶不住。

也不知道过了多久，金秦禹的小腿都开始发麻，头晕目眩地快要无法支撑自己，宋旻浩才慢条斯理地舔了舔金秦禹的嘴角，侧头趴在他耳边小声建议:“那就…喝我的吧。”

02

事情是从那次彩排开始变得糟糕的。

前一天晚上金秦禹又因为寿司里的酱料是芥末还是牛油果酱这样的小事和姜昇润吵了一架，宋旻浩和李昇勋赶到现场的时候，只听到了金秦禹跑回房间时慌乱的锁门声。

金秦禹背靠着门滑坐在地板上，内心的愧疚和不安随着门外传来李昇勋的责备一波又一波地涌上来，将他荒唐跳动的心脏击沉，落进冰凉的海水里。

他并不是容易生气的人，弟弟们都说他的温柔好像可以化解所有复杂的矛盾。久而久之，这样的性格似乎在某种意义上成为了他的挡箭牌，任何尖锐的话语放在他身上都会调转箭头，刺向无辜的另一方。

可是这次，是他错了啊。

是他错了，他不该这么敏感的。芥末也好，牛油果酱也好，又有什么关系呢。只是看到姜昇润因为长期熬夜工作起泡的嘴角，心中引发争吵的念头就又开始张牙舞爪起来，明明会让姜昇润更加疲惫，但他还是毫无理智地这样做了。

怪我吧。如果可以弥补的话，金秦禹想要说出这句哀求。他不是温室里的花朵，他可以接受惩罚，他必须接受惩罚。

这样荒诞的念头一直在他脑海里盘旋，那天晚上他还是照例失眠了。第二天意识模糊到连是怎样走上彩排舞台的事都记不清了，虽然身体能够自然记住舞蹈动作，但走位这种事还是得靠大脑的正常运转才行。

显然金秦禹彩排的时候在舞台上忘记了走位，即便是这样的小失误也能让他烧红了脸。低压的帽檐掩盖了主人内心的慌张，但金秦禹握住麦克风的手还是出卖了他的无措。

他闭上眼敛住心神，等他重新睁开眼，却看到姜昇润皱着眉头用手指点了点自己，虽然是黑色口罩遮住了他的半张脸，但金秦禹也能看出他脸上毫不掩饰的不耐。

无声的电流以空气为介质，通过姜昇润的指尖就这样捅进了金秦禹的心脏。大脑有意识地要去忽略胸口的钝痛，却不能阻止胃里酸涩的液体要从喉咙深处涌上来。

金秦禹不着痕迹地干呕了两声，突然觉得这样的自己很悲苦。这不就是他想要的惩罚吗，他被指责了，他如愿以偿，却好像还不知足。也或许是因为他还想要更多。

根本来不及细想，金秦禹就浑浑噩噩地和其他三个人一起走下了舞台。金秦禹跟在李昇勋身后坐在休息室的沙发上，目光却一直跟随着姜昇润的身影，就像是不小心损坏家具的宠物盯着主人讨饶一样，希望主人能够原谅自己。

“旻浩，公演结束去吃烤肉吗。”姜昇润一边翘着二郎腿半躺在沙发上摆弄相机，一边抬眼冲着一旁正在擦汗的宋旻浩问。

“不行…今天不行。”

姜昇润轻笑了一声就没再发言，举起相机给正在发呆的金秦禹照了一张相。金秦禹听到照相的响声转头，姜昇润就立刻垂下眼看着相机里的照片一个人低笑。金秦禹突然觉得四肢乏力，心中的滞碍感也愈发严重。责备自己的是他，无视自己的是他，现在捉弄自己的也是他，金秦禹有些摸不透面前的人。姜昇润好像将两个人的关系只连在他自己一个人身上，他似乎从未想要知道金秦禹的意愿。

“我去趟卫生间。”金秦禹红着眼睛一个人踉跄地站起来逃离休息室，在眼泪掉落的一瞬间他终于打开了卫生间隔间的门，正要锁门的时候却看见一只大手握住了门的一角。

李昇勋侧身一挤进狭小的隔间，就单手给门上了锁，他转身看到金秦禹布满泪痕的脸还是吓了一跳。李昇勋的身材高大，显得隔间更加局促，金秦禹为了和李昇勋拉开距离，只能把自己缩成一团。

李昇勋无奈地笑了，他用手指擦干金秦禹脸上的眼泪，指腹不断摩挲美人的眼角。

“秦禹哥…怎么哭了？还是因为昨天的事吗？”

“不是。”金秦禹侧头躲开李昇勋还想要捏自己耳垂的手，否认的声音里带着浓重的鼻音。

“啊…看来还是因为昇润啊。”金秦禹不知道垂耳兔无力的辩解只能让猎人更坚信自己的判断。金秦禹听到李昇勋的话气得发笑，捏拳仰起头瞪着面前比自己还高半个头的人:“昇润算什么？为什么我要因为他…”

剩余垂耳兔带着哭腔的字眼都被猎人吞进了腹中。起初李昇勋还温柔地轻舔金秦禹的嘴角，后来便直接撬开金秦禹光滑的牙齿，迅速找到他口中的柔软。

他们口中的液体交混在一起，不时还响起细细的水声。静谧的隔间放大了声音，让金秦禹的脸红得彻底，李昇勋却没有放过他的念头。李昇勋一只手扶着金秦禹的脸，一只手驾轻熟路地解开了金秦禹裤子的拉链。冰凉的手指探进去，隔着布料一轻一重地揉搓。

金秦禹被下体的寒意激醒，一个劲地晃着脑袋要挣脱李昇勋的束缚，但李昇勋紧紧地将他压进怀里，他头重脚轻就要站不住，根本动弹不得，只能将任由自己的重量压在李昇勋身上。

本来就要脱口而出的责骂的声音也变成了急促的喘息。眼泪迸发过后的金秦禹共情感更加强烈，李昇勋指间的摩擦按压一下就燃起了他的情欲。金秦禹轻易丧失了理智，双手虚扶着李昇勋的肩膀，企图抬起小腹将性器送进李昇勋的手指之间。

李昇勋笑金秦禹的急切，手指顺从的拉下金秦禹内裤的边缘，却更想折磨他，只握住茎身慢慢收缩。

“啊…不行。”

金秦禹快要哭了，抬眼向李昇勋投去一个哀求的眼神。李昇勋差点就要被他眼里潋滟的水光击倒，手上还是恶作剧般地卸了力气。金秦禹气极，用双臂最后一丝力气环上李昇勋的脖颈，屁股前后挺动，用性器和李昇勋手心茧的摩擦来迅速满足自己。

李昇勋强忍着下腹的胀痛，任由金秦禹抵在他肩膀上轻轻重重的低喘，他们交颈相拥，金秦禹快要射精的时候，李昇勋又用另一只手捏住金秦禹的臀瓣将他压进怀里。

金秦禹额间的汗沾湿了李昇勋身上的薄衬衫，李昇勋低头亲了亲他的睫毛，又趁机含住金秦禹的耳垂，在他耳边若有似无地低声控诉:“秦禹哥…有时候也看看我吧。”

明明自己才是那个一直站在秦禹哥一边的人，却好像从未受到过他的瞩目。李昇勋是知道他爱姜昇润的，甚至于最近他和宋旻浩之间的秘密也知道，所以李昇勋不愿意做不同的那个。

李昇勋双手捧着金秦禹的脸，就像虔诚的信徒凝视着麦尔彦的塑像:“好吗？”

金秦禹讷讷地点了点头，眼眶里的泪也顺着鬓角滑下来，打湿了李昇勋的指尖。

03

金秦禹没有想到这天晚上姜昇润会来。

失眠的夜晚如约而至，而让金秦禹意外的只有跪坐在他床前的不速之客。工作的特殊性让他不得不在夜晚变得更加敏感，翻身看到姜昇润的那一秒他险些就要条件反射性地轻声尖叫。

“嘘。”姜昇润用食指做了一个噤声的手势，做完又看着金秦禹笑起来，窗外的月光打进来，金秦禹可以清晰地看到姜昇润的下巴处有个小小的凹陷。

太多的问题和责备都缠绕在一起在金秦禹脑海里打转，他晕晕乎乎地质问:“你怎么在…”

“秦禹哥…好漂亮，”姜昇润突然打断金秦禹，“他们都…喜欢你，我也喜欢你啊，可是…”

金秦禹咬牙切齿，暗骂面前的人肯定是背着经纪人喝了酒又跑到自己房间来耍酒疯。他刚想将他轰出去，一只手就带着凉意伸进来，将金秦禹的五脏六腑都激了个清醒。

“我那天…看到旻浩亲你了，他怎么可以…他怎么可以亲你…”姜昇润带着哭腔将金秦禹的底裤拉下来，修长的手指几经摸索就抵达了穴口，金秦禹缩紧身子闷哼一声，姜昇润又吻上去，手指陷入一点，吻就更深一点。

姜昇润感受到金秦禹已经开始夹紧双腿难耐地扭动，本无意再继续折磨他了。他是来给金秦禹带去快乐的，他今天可以什么都顺着他。

但金秦禹动情很快，不一会儿姜昇润的手指就粘上了情动的液体。姜昇润把手指拿出来塞进金秦禹的嘴里，劝慰的声音里还带着浓厚的鼻音:“这些都是秦禹哥的，要吃掉。”

金秦禹被姜昇润的手指捣出了眼泪，后悔自己一直把路西法当成是普度众生的圣子。姜昇润听到金秦禹好似在抽泣的时候，就把手指拿了出来，从口袋里掏出了准备好的跳蛋，就又把冰凉的手伸回了被子里。

姜昇润熟练地调好震动频率，将跳蛋推进那个湿漉漉的深穴。进入的一瞬间金秦禹发出了一声绵长的呻吟，姜昇润捂住金秦禹的嘴巴:“房间隔音不好，哥你知道的。”

金秦禹合不拢嘴，只能眯着眼睛小声哼哼，唾液都流在了姜昇润的手上。姜昇润另一只手拉着跳蛋的小绳子，突然心生恶意，将跳蛋缓缓拉回那个不断滋水的洞口。

“别…啊…”快感刺激得金秦禹大把大把地掉眼泪，他双腿发软，还要用尽力气防止呻吟泄出口腔，这下后穴突然空虚，细细的汁水就不顾一切地溅了出来，淋湿了夹在两瓣软肉之间的跳蛋和姜昇润的手指。

“哥在昇勋哥面前也这样吗？”

姜昇润的问题让金秦禹猛地瞪大眼睛，他只能嗯嗯呜呜地摇头，摆着腰求姜昇润再把跳蛋推进去一点。

“哥是骗子…”说着姜昇润又拉紧了小绳子，跳蛋直接滑了出来，金秦禹瘫软着身子没有办法，只能小喘着用两只手去够姜昇润的肩膀，还扬起雪白的脖颈讨吻。姜昇润轻笑一声俯下身贴上他的唇瓣，又若即若离叫金秦禹尝不到甜。

姜昇润喜欢看到金秦禹这个样子，他是独裁者，他是恶魔，他要教唆原本纯洁正直的天使反叛，让他和自己一样都要受到耶和华的惩罚。

金秦禹失落地低声呜咽，姜昇润才放过他让他如愿以偿。这次姜昇润推得更深，肉壁颤抖着一下又一下地咬紧硬物，金秦禹没有再克制自己的呻吟，长吟短叹刺得姜昇润头皮发麻，手上抽送的动作也逐渐加快。

“啊…啊…”

不一会儿金秦禹就被灭顶的欢愉淹没了，一边咬紧嘴唇哭泣一边高潮。姜昇润敢肯定他们的爱液沾湿了床单，这样明天金秦禹抱着床单清洗的时候，李昇勋或者宋旻浩一定会更先觉察出端倪。

姜昇润从金秦禹体内拿出湿漉漉的跳蛋，遗憾地发现金秦禹已经半晕了过去。姜昇润只好拿出口袋里的小瓶子，给金秦禹喂了一颗安眠药，还好心地用舌头将药抵进了金秦禹的喉咙。

姜昇润不放心，又喂了两口水，不知道是太过疲倦还是药效的缘故，金秦禹很快有了平稳的呼吸。姜昇润用指尖拨开金秦禹被汗浸湿的刘海，低头在他额上留下一吻以示忠诚。

“晚安。”秦禹哥。


End file.
